


Eldest Son

by ArielaraLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin
Summary: Harry doesn't realize what he says until it is too late. Consumed with guilt he goes to talk to Teddy, only to hear he might not have understood the situation.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Eldest Son

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.**

**Eldest Son**

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He had messed up today. He hadn't meant to. He had accidentally introduced Teddy as his oldest son, not his Godson. Teddy must be so upset with him. Oh Merlin and Poor Remus and Tonks. They would be disappointed. With a sigh he stood up and walked down the hall to Teddy's room.

The door to Teddy's room was cracked and he could see him holding the picture frame from his bedside table. Teddy's fingers lovingly traced the faces in the photo. It made Harry feel sick. Oh Merlin. Teddy was upset. How was he going to fix this? He raised his hand to knock, but heard Teddy begin speaking.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Today was a good day. I thought it was going to be boring. We had to go to a function at Hogwarts. James, Albus, and Lilly all went so at least there was that. We had to do an orientation. Something new that Aunt Hermione insists is better for all new students. She had brought along Hugo and Rose. Well. We got a tour, and met some of the professors. Got to see the library, which in my opinion was the best part. Aunt Hermione agreed, she said you were fond of it too Dad. James swears the Quidditch Pitch is better, but we will see. Yes Mom, I know you played Quidditch in school. Anyways, during our tour, we met some of the ghosts too. We got to meet Sir Nicholas. And something amazing happened. Harry called me his oldest son. His son. Not his godson. And well, the thing is. That even though I know he isn't really my Dad, he sorta is. And all this time I have been worried that he wouldn't love me as much as he does his REAL kids. Aunt Hermione has always told me that was a silly thing to think. Cause Harry loves me just as much as the others. And I was too nervous to ask him myself. I know Mom, I am not usually too shy. I get that from you after all."

The one sided conversation caused Harry to pause. So Teddy wasn't upset? All this time he was worried that he wasn't loved? The thought hurt him. Had he intentionally done something to make him feel that way?

"Yeah Dad. I know. Of course Harry didn't do anything to make me feel that way. It's just something that awful man Aunt Hermione used to be married to said. Yes, Hugo and Roses biological Dad. Rose says that he doesn't count as their father because he was never around and didn't care for them anyways. Besides he left them. She likes Aunt Hermione's new boyfriend much better. But that's a whole different story. But Theo, Theo Nott, he treats Rose and Hugo like they were his own kids. Just like Harry does. And Rose and I talked about it and although we have different situations, we understand each other. Harry says that now that I am going to Hogwarts, it is time for him to pass on something that was originally yours Dad. He says that he and Aunt Hermione used it quite often in school and that it will be useful for me. But he says that I have to solemnly swear to be up to no good."

There was a brief pause and a long drawn out breath from Teddy as he placed the picture back on his bedside table.

"You know that I will never forget you right? That I will always love you. And you will always be very special to me. And I know that you won't be upset that Harry loves me like his own. You only want what is best for me, and what would make me happy. And well, this does. Being a part of this amazing family. To still know what a Dad is supposed to be like. To be loved, and belong to a family. So, I guess I just want to say Thank you. Thank you for giving me to Harry. For giving me a new Dad."

With tears slipping down his cheeks, Harry opened the door and embraced Teddy.

"I love you son."


End file.
